Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial
by Alwaysinchristmas
Summary: Los miles y variados planes de los nueve hombres que Altair debe asesinar. ¿Porqué Talal plovoca defolestación? ¿Cuántos kilómetros por hora puede alcanzar Abu'l Nuqoud? ¿Tiene Sibrand manía persecutoria? ¿Aprenderé a usar el corrector de Word...?
1. Reino, Prólogo

_Una vez más me he olvidado del mil veces maldito Disclaimer, pero bueno, no creo que a nadie le haya dado un infarto todavía. Disclaimer_: _los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Ubisoft. Tu nevera y tu vecina también pertenecen a Ubisoft. Tú perteneces a Ubisoft, pero no lo sabes. El mundo pertenece a Ubisoft._

_.  
_

'**Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial (E.P.D.M) '**

**Prólogo**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¿Cómo pudo escapar? – preguntó uno de los presentes.

- Fácil: por la puerta – respondió el que estaba enfrente suyo. – Pásame las patatas. ¿Quién cocina?

Las reuniones de la Hermandad tenían lugar cada cierto tiempo, cada vez en una fortaleza distinta. Los miembros se reunían en torno a una mesa a cenar y a pensar en sus magníficos planes para dominar Tierra Santa. Lo de magníficos fue sarcasmo.

- Abu'l Nuqoud se ha traído un cocinero de Damasco. Un tal Abdel, Adel o algo así – respondió el de antes pasándole el pollo. – Un chico nada negligente, por cierto. No como ese _ganso_ de Conrado.

- Guillermo, hablar así de tu propio hijo no es saludable – dijo otro de los que estaban en torno a la mesa.

- Y lo dice el que va rompiendo piernas a la gente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – replicó Guillermo mientras pasaba la sal al hombre de su derecha.

Siempre discutían lo mismo. Los mismos planes, los mismos insultos… y el sarraceno de la esquina izquierda siempre se levantaba para ir al lavabo a la misma hora.

- ¡No lucha como un hombre! Es un ángel de muerte, y su acero se ha cobrado la vida de otros de nuestros hermanos – dijo el hombre de la izquierda de Guillermo cogiendo la sal. - ¿O acaso no os acordáis de Charles, que en paz descanse?

- No me lo recuerdes, Jubair - se quejó otro de los presentes, molesto. - Me estuvo explicando lo de el bloqueo naval toda la condenada tarde después de la anterior reunión. Acabé de boyas hasta el culo.

Silencio incómodo, carraspeo. Alguien pinchaba el pollo con el tenedor. Silencio incómodo, carraspeo. Uno tropezaba con la copa de vino mientras estiraba el brazo para coger la sal. Silencio incómodo. Carraspeo.

- Voy al baño – dijo el sarraceno de la esquina izquierda levantándose de la silla.

Asentimiento. Silencio incómodo. Puerta del baño. Carraspeo. Alguien cogió un trapo para limpiar el vino que se cayó al estirar el brazo para coger la sal. Alguien pinchó el pollo. Pidieron la sal. Silencio incómodo. Carraspeo.

- ¿Cómo nos haremos cargo de él? – preguntó Jubair. – Pareciera que ni con un ejército de mil hombres pudiera ser derrotado... - bajo la voz y agachó la cabeza levemente. - En mi ciudad cuentan que cuándo ayuda a uno de los muchos ladrones que rondan por las calles, los guardias le persiguen por media ciudad… y que nunca lo encuentran.

- ¡Necedades! No son más que historias, esos cuentos no existen – replicó Guillermo pinchando el pollo. No parecía muy bien hecho. _'Comida negligente por cocineros negligentes. Hasta el ganso de Conrado lo hubiese hecho mejor. Negligentes'_ pensó, quizás sin darse cuenta del profundo amor que sentía por la palabra negligente.

- Es un ángel de la muerte, Guillermo. Nuestros propios hombres han sido vencidos por él – dijo Jubair. - Si no nos deshacemos de él cuánto antes nos arrepentiremos.

El sarraceno regresó del baño. Alguien lanzó una bolita de pan a otro. El de siempre pinchó el pollo. Alguien casi derramó el vino y trató de limpiarlo de nuevo. Codazos. Griterío incómodo. El sarraceno se replanteó regresar al baño.

- ¡Abdel, silencio! – ordenó un hombre desde un extremo de la mesa.

- Mi nombre es Tamir, Maestre – indicó el que se dio por aludido. El Maestre puso los ojos en blanco e imitó la voz de Tamir por lo bajo.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Alberte - dijo el Maestre. Dos de sus hombres estaban embarcados en una interesante batalla de bolitas de pan – ¡Escuchadme!

Los dos hermanos bajaron la cabeza y metieron el arsenal de bolitas de pan bajo un extremo del plato, para que no se vieran.

- Está bien, tenemos un problema multilingüe, que no cunda el pánico, ¡yo lo solucionaré! – se puso en pie y miró a los miembros de la Hermandad, que no dejaban de hablar entre ellos nerviosamente. -¡Conspiradores, vosotros-escuchar-tipo-alto! ¡Es decir, a mí! Eh…** - **se mordió el labio con fastidio. - ¿Qué rayos iba a decir…? ¡Bueno, que alguien le traduzca a la Talal lo que acabo de deciros!

Un hermano miró a Talal, allí, en la esquina derecha con su arco. Sibrand, líder de los caballeros teutónicos – también conocido como el que estaba maldiciendo a alguien en alemán hace unos minutos – estaba realmente indignado acerca de no ser único que podía usar un arco. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaba completamente seguro que Talal había sonsacado información acerca de su predilección por los arcos a uno de los miembros y ahora estaba utilizándola en su contra para molestar. Sí, para molestar.

- _Lobelt dice que necesitamos un plan para leducil las defensas del asesino, _Talal – dijo Tamir. - _Pelo que no tales los alboles polque cuando cuándo te fuiste a talal aquel ciplés sucedió una catástlofe._

- No te hagas el listo, Tamir, aún tengo jaulas con leones sobrantes – respondió Talal.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó de nuevo el Maestre. Los hermanos dejaron de lanzarse bolitas de pan de nuevo para mirarle - Muy bien, mis órdenes son las siguientes: ¡Pensad en un plan lúcido y procurad que yo lleguevivo a los treinta y siete!

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Jubair.

Guillermo de Montferrat miró a los presentes: un hombre vestido como un florero, un vendedor homicida, un saltimbanqui, un caballero traumado, un otorrinolaringólogo, un verdugo con un pijama, un bibliotecario pirómano, el Maestre, y él.

- Está bien. ¡Será un plan repleto de engaños, trampas y quizás algún trauma psicológico! ¿Verdad, Sibrand? A ver, ¿qué será lo primero que hagamos? – cuestionó el regente de Acre a la Hermandad. - ¿Sí, Jubair?

- Lo primero que haremos será colocar a Abu'l Nuqoud en aquella esquina, de forma que atraerá con sus vistosos colores a las mariposas más próximas.

- _¡Oui!_ – exclamó el Maestre. - ¡Y luego Guillermo, William, Geoffrey o cómo se llame saldrá bailando frente a los asesinos vestido de mujer! – refunfuñó y sacó una revista de debajo de la mesa. - Bah, _árabes._

Tamir miró a Jubair con gesto dubitativo. Cabía resaltar que de Sablé aún no se había familiarizado con erres.

- Oye, Jubair. Tú que eres culto. ¿Qué significa _"ágaves"?_

- Un agave es un género compuesto por suculentas plantas, pertenecientes a una extensa familia botánica del mismo nombre: _Agavaceae_. De ella viene el sirope de agave.

Tamir asintió con la mirada pensativa y volvió a girarse hacia la Hermandad, que en ese preciso momento estaban matándose unos a otros.

- ¿Y cómo sabes a ciencia cierta que ese plan funcionará? – gritó Sibrand a Guillermo. -- ¡Ni siquiera puedes confiar en qué Abu'l Nuqoud pase por un jarrón de flores exóticas!

- Ey, _que yo me entere_ – interrumpió Talal. - Porque me tenéis aquí más perdido que cuándo fui a comprar especias para mi mujer. A ver, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Garnier de Naplous interrumpió la interrupción. Alzó una mano llamando la atención de la Hermandad, que se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- Enseguida regreso – dijo colocando la silla. El sarraceno de la izquierda le miró con cara de pena - No me sigáis, la naturaleza me llama.

Puerta del baño. Alguien pinchó el pollo. Otro tropezó con la copa de vino. Dos sacaron las bolitas de pan de debajo del borde del plato. Otro posaba los pies sobre la mesa y pasaba una hoja de la revista. Uno le expresaba a su compañero de la derecha como estaba la economía de Damasco, que el mercado estaba mal y tal.

Y en otro lugar y en otro espacio, una Hermandad bastante parecida estaba poniendo sus planes en marcha. El doctor Vidic,_ Warren Vidic,_ entró a la sala dónde estaba el Ánimus. El sujeto Desmond estaba sentado en la máquina mientras Lucy, una de las empleadas, pulsaba teclas en el ordenador.

- ¿Qué tal se encuentra, señor Miles? – preguntó Vidic.

- ¡Desgraciados! ¿Cómo quieren ustedes que me encuentre? ¿Cómo? ¡Me secuestraron, me amarraron a esa _cosa_! ¡Eh, no se ría, no tiene gracia! – gritó Desmond.

- Ánimus…es un Ánimus. – Explicó Vidic abriendo el maletín sobre su escritorio y sacando un pequeño palo con un espejito, de esos que utilizan los dentistas, y se acercó a Desmond. – Ahora diga: _'ah'_. – Vidic examinó los molares y finalmente sacó el espejo y lo desinfectó con un spray.

- Creía que estaba aquí para que entraseis en mi mente y así pudierais conseguir esa cosa que buscáis – dijo Desmond lentamente sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría en aquel preciso instante. Vidic se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Exactamente, señor Miles! Nos preguntábamos si a usted le estaban saliendo las muelas del juicio.

Desmond arqueó una ceja sin darse cuenta. Primero le hablan de que es un asesino y que aunque les prepare un Martini no le dejarán ir. Luego los Que Vinieron Antes y ahora esto de los molares…

- ¿Y eso que tendría que ver?

- Todo bien, señorita Stillman. Como suponía, aún no le han salido las muelas del juicio, ¡lo que explica que aún está para encerrar! – Vidic se rió, una risa y estruendosa y lo más probable es que hubiese algún relámpago en aquel momento. Paró de reír de repente y se puso totalmente serio.- Como todos los que estamos aquí.

- ¿Qué quieren decir? ¡Eh, doctor, respóndame!

Pero Vidic estaba entrando a otra sala, dónde tres hombres en traje estaba esperándole. Miembros diferentes, una Hermandad diferente, organización… quizás mucha más. Al menos la economía de Damasco había mejorado, el mercado estaba mejor y tal.


	2. Reino, Robert de Sablé

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Reino, Robert de Sablé  
**

**

* * *

  
**

El templario llegó corriendo al campamento sobre las doce de la noche. O más bien llegó al árbol bajo el que estaba el Gran Maestre de los Caballeros Templarios. Llevaba desde que empezó a anochecer ahí abajo, clamando que así el árbol le daba sombra. Y a altas horas de la noche, cuando era imposible que hubiese sombra, a sus hombres les sonó un poco extraño, así que asintieron un par de veces para sí mismos mientras él se sentaba, sacaba la condenada revista y posaba los pies en el taburete. Siempre que se detenían sucedía lo mismo: el Senescal daba órdenes y a veces intenaba sonsacarle algo a su superior, el cual gruñía algo y le miraba de una forma que decía _'estoy acabando de leer la página veintisiete, y cuando acabe de leerla... leeré la página veintiocho, vous compris?'_.

Ahora simplemente estaba recostado en la silla, con los pies sobre un taburete y la revista sobre los ojos. Según María, de Sablé estaba haciendo algo que se llamaba _'él es así'_. Stephen el templario llegó corriendo y se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada en frente de él, y si algún templario más estuviese presente, había bajado la cabeza y dicho por lo bajo _'le va a decir lo de touché, ya verá, ya verá...'_

- ¡Maestre! ¡El campamento está en llamas! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡La tienda de Jean-François se está quemando!

Robert de Sablé se quitó la revista de encima de los ojos y miró al templario con expresión dubitativa.

- _¿Jean-qué?_- preguntó.

- ¡Jean-François! – exclamó el templario señalando con sus brazos cansados un fulgor anaranjado que provenía del campamento en el que se había asentado esa noche. - ¡El campamento está en llamas, y sin él, no podremos continuar la búsqueda!

El Maestre, que estaba ojeando la revista con la poca, por no decir ninguna, luz que había en medio de la noche, bajó la revista de la altura de sus ojos y miró al templario con la misma cara de no haberse enterado de nada que antes.

- ¿Tenemos una búsqueda, Armand?

- ¡La Gran Búsqueda Para Conquistar la Sandalia Derecha de Jesús! – gritó el templario haciendo un saludo militar. - ¡Por eso estamos aquí varios templarios, para que sea más sencillo encontrarla!

- ¿Y quién rayos ordenó buscar una sandalia? – preguntó de nuevo el Gran Maestre con una cara que decía _'¿qué cojones haces buscando calzado en medio del monte?'._

- ¡Usted, usted lo hizo! ¡Pero tenemos prisa! ¡El campamento está en llamas! ¡Y Jean debe de estar ardiendo! ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos? – inquirió a gritos el templario al borde de la desesperación.

El Maestre pareció quedarse pensativo durante un segundo. Pensando acerca del Temple. El Temple era muy raro, y no había mujeres. Aparte de su novia que estaba a medio camino de una mujer y una verduga. Y daban cuencos a la gente. Y buscaban sandalias. Y _él _ordenaba buscar sandalias.

-¿Pero no se supone que tenemos que proteger peregrinos? – preguntó de nuevo mientras el templario Stephen daba saltitos sobre una pierna y otra con nerviosismo.

- ¡No, también defender Jerusalén, buscar el arca de la alianza, participar en las cruzadas para restablecer el control cristiano de Tierra Santa, odiar a los asesinos y…bueno, no lo tengo muy claro! ¿Y qué hacemos ahora con Jean?

El Maestre se quedó con gesto pensativo mirando un árbol.

- Denle un cuenco – dijo sencillamente mientras abría la revista: le Decapitateur, la revista más leída del siglo XII, o eso decía la portada. Número uno en armamento que no rompía al primer día, sino al segundo, y número mil cuatrocientos en artículos interesantes. El templario que tenía delante pareció convencido.

- ¡Ah, claro! – exclamó el templario presa del entusiasmo antes de hacer una pausa y observar a su jefe con expresión dubitativa. - Disculpe, Maestre, ¿ha dicho usted que le demos un cuenco?

- ¡Sí, denle un cuenco! ¡Así podrá medir la cebada!– gritó de Sablé al templario bajando la revista de nuevo. El templario estaba tieso en su sitio y no parecía responder. Robert puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a poner la revista a la altura de sus ojos. -_ ¿Machete Belladécembre? _Bah, ese lo usa mi suegra…

- Pero maestre, ¿un cuenco? - preguntó el templario, no demasia convencido. - ¿Usted está seguro?

- ¡Sí, sí, Phillipe! ¡Lo que _tú_ digas! – le gritó sin dejar de mirar la revista e hizo un gesto con la mano de que se largase. - ¡Que sí, ya verás como todo saldrá bien!

En el campamento, el templario de nombre Jean-François estaba a punto de marcharse. Coger sus pertenencias y abandonar el Temple. Según su opinión, el Temple había perdido mucho: la gente se afeitaba la barba, por ejemplo. Eso era no atender a las normas del Temple, pensó mientras hacía su maleta canturreando por lo bajo.

-Ah, la _beaussant_. La bella enseña de mi atuendo. – Masculló doblando el atuendo cuidadosamente mientras hablaba para sí. - ¿Ahora que nos queda, hm? ¡las alforjas del pequeño Alfalfal!

Fuera de allí, el templario Stephen estaba gritando a los hombres algo parecido a los siguiente:'_¡Digoqueledéisuncuencomalditasea!'_

- ¿Qué más…? – seguía Jean felizmente. - Creo que ya está todo, ¿no? Bueno, ahora cojo mi maletita. Mi gorro de lanita. Mi camisa de rayitas… - salió de la tienda con total tranquilidad. - Salgo de mi tiendecita. Y casi me quemo, con el fueguito…

El Senescal del Temple estaba cansado, llevaba horas corriendo. Desde Jerusalén. Un tramo a caballo. Suerte que estaban cerca de la ciudad en cuestión. Se paró en frente del Maestre, que seguía ajeno a lo que ocurría, y respirando con dificultad le informó de su misión.

- Nuestro agente…el del establo...no…aparece…por…ningún…lado…maestre – dijo casi sin respiración.

- ¡Haz el favor de dejar de decir tonterías y abanícame, Antoine, hace tanto calor que parece que alguien ha encendido el campamento con un soplete! – le gritó el Gran Maestre con cara de indignado mientras doblaba la revista a la mitad y se abanicaba con ella. Miró en derredor: "árboles, rocas, arena, mi campamento en llamas, Antoine en llamas, árboles en llamas. Llamas..." pensó. Contempló el panorama que le brindaba el reino con indiferencia. Árboles, rocas, arena, su campamento en llamas. ¿Su campamento en llamas? Se levantó rápidamente - ¡Antoine, el campamento está en llamas! ¿Por qué _rayos_ nadie me dijo que el campamento estaba en llamas?

El templario Stephen se acercó al árbol bajo el que los dos templarios estaban, su bigote estaba lleno de ceniza y parte de la capa calcinada.

- Creo que lo del cuenco… - comenzó Stephen andando con lentitud. Suspiró. - Me temo que alguien se dejó un malvavisco cerca de una tienda, y finalmente se quemó como el dominó… ¿y su tienda, maestre?

- Al lado del lago, donde da la brisita - explicó el Maestre resoplando. - ¡No gano para tenderetes! – exclamó, girándose hacia el pequeño regimiento de templarios que se congregaban en torno a él con expresión de desconcierto. - ¡Muy bien, yo organizaré esto! ¡Antoine, tráeme mi silla! ¡Jean, mi revista! ¡Alexandre, piensa algo para sacarnos de este embrollo y luego pon a los muchachos a trabajar! ¡Yo _supervisaré_! – ordenó sentándose de nuevo en la silla plegable, cruzando los brazos y posando los pies en el taburete. Recogió la revista, la abrió y se tapó los ojos con ella al igual que horas antes.

El templario Stephen removió tierra y piedrecitas con el pie y con gesto pensativo. Carraspeó.

- Maestre, ¿no estará usted pensando en... hm,_ descansar merecidamente_ un rato en lugar de supervisar? – dijo suavemente.

-¡Tonterías, Clermont! ¡Lárgate a serrar troncos y déjame dormir! ¡Y nada de _"non nobis"_! – gritó el Maestre sin quitarse la revista de los ojos. Los hombres se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a trabajar como pudieron. Y Alexandre, cuyo verdadero nombre era Gerard, comenzó a pensar algo para sacarles de este embrollo.

- _¡Non nobis, domine, non nobis, nomine tuo da gloriam!_ – de Sablé hizo rechinar los dientes. - ¡Me voy de aquí, compañeros! – exclamó Jean llevándose una mano a la frente en saludo militar. Los templarios le miraron, el Maestre le miró, el contable le miró y todos sonrieron de forma levemente diabólica. - ¿Hm, ocurre algo?

Minutos después, Jean-François estaba a punto de estar en llamas.


	3. Damasco, Tamir

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Damasco, Tamir  


* * *

**

- ¡No tengo tiempo para que te pongas a contar maíz! ¡Tus hombres han fallado a la hora de cumplir mis órdenes! ¡Lo que significa que _yo he fallado a mi cliente!_ – Tamir, el mayor vendedor de armas de Damasco, gritó al hombre con furia.

El proveedor de armamento se quedó tieso por un segundo. Tamir le había encargado buscar un montón de armas para uno de sus clientes, y él había fallado a la hora de conseguirlas. Se necesitaba material y trabajadores para hacer tantas armas. También e necesitaba paciencia para tratar con Tamir.

- Discúlpeme, señor Tamir. Pero no tenemos ni suficiente tiempo ni suficientes hombres para cumplir con el plazo de entrega – explicó mientras el mercader daba vueltas por el zoco de Souk Al-Sallah.

-¡Ese es el tipo de excusas que proporciona un hombre perezoso e incompetente!** – **el mercader le empujó. - ¿Cuál de ellos eres tú?

- Juraría que uno inteligente y de mente prodigiosa que cuenta maíz, señor Tamir.

- ¡No es eso lo que te he dicho! – gritó Tamir. - ¡Ahora, dime !, ¿cómo pretendes resolver nuestro problema? ¡Necesitamos esas armas _ahora_!

El proveedor suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-No veo solución… - dijo finalmente. - Los hombres trabajan día y noche, pero tu cliente… es un tanto pesadito, ¿no? Templarios para aquí, armas para allá, _que no quiere llevar corbata al trabajo…_ Y el destino es una ruta difícil.

-¡Si produjeses armas con la misma facilidad con la que produces excusas…! – refunfuñó Tamir.

- He hecho lo que he podido – se disculpó el proveedor.

Tamir pasó cerca de uno de los puestos del zoco y agarró un tomate. Miró al proveedor, disculpándose. Cogió el tomate con fuerza y lo lanzó dando de pleno en la cabeza del proveedor.

-¡No ha sido _suficiente!_

El ciudadano pisó el tomate, que había caído al suelo, y se quitó los restos de la cara. El tomate era un solîs, todo un desperdicio.

- Entonces quizás pidas mucho.

- ¿Mucho? ¡Te lo he dado todo! ¡Desde un pony rubio hasta una casa en las afueras de Jerusalén! Sin mí, aún podrías estar encantando serpientes por dinero. Todo lo que pido a cambio es que cuentes _cinco granos de maíz_ y sigas mis órdenes. ¿Y pido mucho?

- Bueno, no son cinco granos de maíz eh… ni seis, eh. Cuando digo granos de maíz _digo granos de maíz_. ¡Y de lujo!

Tamir agarró otra fruta del puesto del pobre mercader y se la lanzó al proveedor. Y otra fruta. Y otra.

- ¡Vienes a _mi _zoco… mandas sobre _mis_ hombres… y te atreves a insultarme a _mí_!¡Aún continúas con tus súplicas! ¡Por qué no me tomas en serio! ¡Debes aprender tú lugar en este sitio! ¡Debo entregar una carga de armamento a Robert de Sablé antes de mañana y usted! ¡_Usted no me toma en serio_! ¿Por qué?

El proveedor respiró hondo y señaló el tomate aplastado en el suelo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Quizás porque acaba usted de intentar matarme con un tomate solîs, señor Tamir?

- ¡Paparruchas! – una sandía salió volando contra el proveedor, al que golpeó en el estómago.- ¡Qué sirva de ejemplo de lo que ocurrirá si ustedes me desobedecen! ¡Pensad dos veces antes de enfadarme! ¡Ahora, a trabajar!

Pese a todo, Tamir no parecía el tipo se persona muy creativa en cuanto a sus amenazas. Día tras día, en el zoco de Souk Al-Sallah, la gente ya sabía lo que iba a decir.

- ¡Sus manzanas están podridas! – gritó el mercader a un pobre vendedor de uvas. - ¡Ese es el tipo de manzanas que proporciona un hombre perezoso e incompetente!

Quizás decir muy poco creativo se quede corto. El proveedor recogió la sandía y la envolvió en una tela. La manzana estampada contra la columna también parecía aprovechable, y quizás el tomate…

Al menos tenía sus cosas buenas, pensó.


	4. Acre, Garnier de Naplous

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Acre, Garnier de Naplous**

* * *

Abrió la puerta trasera de su fortaleza, y lo único que se encontró aquel mediodía de octubre de mil ciento noventa y uno, fue aquel hombre del traje negro; con papeles saliendo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¿Con quién tengo el honor de hablar? – preguntó el hombre.

- Garnier de Naplous, Gran Maestre de la Orden de los Hospitalarios – respondió el médico. - ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El hombre del traje sacó uno de los papeles del bolsillo y lo posó en un trozo de cartón duro, mientras que con otra mano buscaba una pluma manchada de tinta. Garnier le miraba desde la puerta.

- ¿Gran Maestre con mayúscula? – preguntó finalmente el hombre antes de escribir nada en el papel. Garnier asintió con aturdimiento. – Bien entonces, ¿puedo pasar a ver la fortaleza?

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Garnier antes de hacerle pasar al interior. El hombre rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos tirando varios papeles al suelo, aunque no se molestó en recogerlos. Sacó una placa brillante de metal del bolsillo y le sacó brillo con la manga del traje.

- Inspector de sanidad – dijo mostrándole la placa. – Ya sabe, inspecciono que esté todo sano. ¿Esto…? – señaló la fortaleza con la pluma. - ¿Lo usáis de hospital, no?

Garnier de Naplous asintió, su invitado movió la cabeza hacia un lado con aire pensativo mientras miraba los amplios ventanales. Hizo un gesto y apuntó algo rápidamente en el papel, mientras el médico le observaba con duda.

- ¿La puerta… no estará oxidada no? Porque sabe, el tétanos. Bueno debe de saber, es médico. ¿Puedo pasar?

Antes de que el líder de los hospitalarios pudiera hacer nada, el hombre se limpió las botas en el felpudo de entrada, y antes de que Garnier se diese cuenta ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de los enfermos. Se detuvo a mitad de dicho pasillo y raspó el borde de un ventanal con una lima de uñas.

- ¿Usan lejía? Porque sabe, la lejía es mala porque oiga, es mala para el sistema respiratorio, ¿sabe? Bueno, ya sabe, es médico. – Garnier no tuvo tiempo de responder y el hombre ya estaba apuntando algo. - ¿Puede llevarme a la sala dónde están los enfermos?

- Sí, sí, por supuesto – respondió el hospitalario. – Déjeme hacerle una pregunta, ¿desde cuándo tenemos aquí un… inspector de sanidad?

- No sé – el hombre se encogió de hombros. - ¿Con qué trata los pomos de las puertas? ¿Usa algún producto contaminante especial? Me gustaría que me dijese con que limpia el suelo, he visto a un hombre resbalando en la entrada.

Garnier abrió la boca para responder, pero el inspector de sanidad fue más rápido. Se acercó velozmente a una de las camillas dispuestas por la sala y golpeó en el ladrillo de la pared y el paciente apartó la cortina para responderle, pero el inspector asintió y se fue hacia Garnier antes de que pudiese decir nada.

- ¿Con qué trata a los pacientes? ¿Betadine? ¿Lentejas en polvo? ¿Inyecciones? – preguntó escribiendo algo en su papel.

- Con hierbas, inspector – respondió Garnier casi sin darse cuenta. Cuándo se percató de su error, tosió y sonrío amigablemente – Con _amor_, inspector. Sesiones espirituales y medicinas relajantes para que no se tense la mente.

- Ah – dijo el inspector desilusionado. - ¿Y no quiere que les encargue a los mercaderes de ahí afuera lentejas en polvo? Son muy eficaces.

- ¿Quiere que le rompa la nariz para que deje de respirar y se calle de una maldita vez? – dijo el hospitalario de carrerilla y sin poder contenerse. El inspector le miró sin pestañear durante unos segundos, antes de escribir algo en su papel. – Mm, disculpe. El trabajo, el estrés...los impuestos… no quise decir eso.

El inspector sonrió antes de guardar el papel en el bolsillo e irse prácticamente corriendo hacia la salida. Garnier carraspeó y se dio cuenta de que todos aquellos que paseaban por la fortaleza atendiendo a los pacientes se le habían quedado mirando fijamente.

- Quería decir que le rompería la nariz para corregirle el tabique. Así, con amor. Ya sabéis, romperle la nariz con delicadeza… - probó. Uno de los ayudantes se fue caminando sin dejar de observarle. – Ya sabéis, para que la nariz pueda funcionar y llegue aire libre a sus pulmones…

El inspector de sanidad había salido corriendo de la fortaleza, atravesado las plazas cercanas a ella y escondido detrás de cada puesto de mercado, tratando de huir de aquel médico sadista. Y para colmo el hospitalario limpiaba con lejía, eso no debía ser bueno… pasó las hojas que había escrito allí dentro y redactó un pedido de lentejas en polvo. Cuándo parecía haberse alejado lo suficiente, se fue andando hacia su otro destino, en la zona costera de Acre.

Llegó al edificio de piedra gris y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta principal.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó una voz desde el interior. El hombre del traje negro se alisó las ropas y buscó la placa entre los papeles, dejando caer varios al suelo, y de nuevo sin molestarse a recogerlos.

- Inspector de sanidad – respondió. La puerta se abrió velozmente y dio un fuerte golpe contra la piedra de la fortaleza.

- Déjeme adivinar, ¿trabaja usted para el gobierno y ellos no quieren que se sepa? – preguntó el líder de los caballeros teutónicos.

El inspector parpadeó un par de veces. Vaya joyas tenía que visitar aquella semana.


	5. Jerusalén, Talal

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Jerusalén, Talal  
**

**

* * *

  
**

La mujer que llevaba la tinaja en la cabeza se paró en el pequeño callejón, posó la tinaja sobre un banco y se sentó al lado. Eran días duros en Jerusalén. Sin tener en cuenta la contaminación acústica, la economía, las guerras y el hambre. Sí, eran días duros. La gente ya no tenía en cuenta su trabajo de pasar andando temblorosamente cerca de un guardia para que los asesinos se tropezasen. Y cada vez más mujeres se alistaban en la Organización de las Tinajas, por lo que el salario disminuía…

Se levantó del banco cuando su reloj de sol le indicó que su hora de descanso había acabado y cogió la tinaja. Se la puso sobre la cabeza y respiró hondo. Echó a caminar para salir del callejón cuando de repente una especie de nube blanca saltó por encima de su cabeza, empujando con el pie la tinaja y derrumbando su contenido sobre la cabeza de la mujer.

Malos tiempos, sí. Y ni siquiera se podía andar por las calles en paz…

Talal corría como un rayo. Saltaba una chimenea y esquivaba un montón de alfalfa cuidadosamente colocada sobre una alfombra. Altair se estaba hartando del jueguecito: primero lo encerraba en un almacén con aprendices de _ninjas_ (en el caso de que existieran los _ninjas_) y luego se iba corriendo por los tejados de Jerusalén.

Su objetivo se paró en seco al borde del edifico y miró hacia abajo. Parecía que los mercaderes habían decidido congregarse ahí abajo en una especie de colaboración voluntaria para timar gente. Si saltaba hacia al frente caería sobre aquellas alfombras de pinchos tan de moda en los últimos tiempos, si saltaba hacia abajo directamente sobre el vendedor de lanzas y si saltaba hacia los extremos se rompía la crisma. Altair se acercó a él cerrándole cualquier forma de huida y en un rápido movimiento sacó la hoja oculta para clavársela al mercader de esclavos en el cuello. Sin embargo la mano de Talal detuvo la suya rápidamente y le dio una patada alejándolo de sí.

- ¡Idiota! – gritó Talal agarrándose el antebrazo con una expresión de dolor cruzando su rostro. - ¡Acabas de romperme un píxel!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Altair poniéndose en pie lentamente y observando al esclavista con cara interrogativa.

Talal se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos. El asesino se puso en pie totalmente sin haber borrado aún la cara de duda. Había roto brazos, manos, meñiques, hombros y piernas. Nunca había roto pixeles.

- ¡No te quedes ahí pasmado! – exclamó Talal sin haber soltado el antebrazo. - ¡Vamos, tráeme una venda o algo!

- Un píxel… – dijo Altair lentamente.

- ¡Eso he dicho! – se quejó Talal. – El modelador 3D va a estar hecho una fiera, ¡y tú no tendrás la suerte de escaquearte esta vez! Mi píxel… mi adorado píxel. Tantos años juntos, soportando las inclemencias del clima bajo el cielo soleado de Jerusalén…

Altair se sentó sobre el suelo de la azotea y meditó acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Garnier y Tamir estaban muertos, y Talal no. Por eso había venido a matarle. _Bien._ Le había atacado. _Bien._ Pero él le había empujado contra el suelo agarrándose el antebrazo y gritando que le había roto un píxel. Eso no estaba en el guión.

- Los píxeles, los mejores amigos de un hombre… - susurró Talal con los ojos humedecidos. – Hasta que la muerte los separe…

- A ver, deja que yo lo mire… - se ofreció Altair llegando a la conclusión de que sería la única forma de acabar con su misión. – ¿Tienes una tela, algo para no rayar al resto?

Talal negó con la cabeza, así que Altair decidió que si una tela servía para arreglar un píxel, una daga también. La sacó del amplio cinturón que llevaba a la altura de la cintura y atendió al píxel enfermo.

- ¿Crees que está vivo aún? – preguntó Talal desesperado. – Quizás esté solo malherido. Quizás esté en coma… ¿y si es un píxel vegetal?

- Cállate. – Ordenó Altair haciendo un gesto con la mano y todo se volvió negro. – Bien, quizás sientas como que te estoy haciendo una profunda incisión en el brazo…

Talal gritó y las luces se encendieron. Se agarró por la mitad del antebrazo de nuevo y se puso en pie a toda velocidad dando pasos hacia atrás tratando de alejarse del asesino. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mano contra el antebrazo. Cuándo los abrió levantó la mano del antebrazo tratando de no mirar. Un cuadrado de su brazo era transparente.

- ¡Imbécil, lo has empeorado todo! – vociferó. - ¡De un píxel a un polígono! ¿Qué diré al servicio técnico? ¿Un homicida saltimbanqui me rompió un píxel y luego un polígono?

- Talal, es _un píxel_ – respondió Altair lentamente. – Un polígono. Un pequeño cuadradito en una marea de cuadraditos. Tienes más de siete mil polígonos.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No es solo un polígono! ¡Él…él es mi amigo! – se defendió el mercader de esclavos inspirando. - ¡Pero tú…_tú no lo entiendes_!

Y se tiró de espaldas sobre las alfombras que un mercader conveniente había colocado sobre el techo de su tienda. Altair le siguió haciendo el salto de fe y cayendo de pie encima de las alfombras. Sin embargo no pudiendo soportar el peso de los dos hombres el puesto cayó contra el suelo y solo quedó una nube de polvo. Altair se levantó entre el polvo y miró en derredor: el mercader de esclavos había huido.

Entonces una diminuta vocecita llamó su atención. Miró al suelo, donde un casi microscópico cuadradito tintineante temblaba en el suelo.

- ¿Puedo decir unas últimas palabras? – preguntó el píxel.

Altair se agachó con cara de desconcierto hacia el píxel mientras todo Jerusalén le miraba. Acercó la mano temblorosa hacia el cuadradito cuando lo vio. En su mano, en el dorso, había un pequeño huequito transparente.

Y se desmayó.


	6. Damasco, Abu'l Nuqoud

'**Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial'**

**Damasco, Abu'l Nuqoud  


* * *

**

En su gran palacio, en Damasco, el Rey Mercader se miraba al espejo. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo y decidió que quizás ese turbante nuevo fuese bastante de acuerdo con la ocasión. Se acercó al perchero y cogió la túnica de piel. En la espalda de la túnica había dibujada una gran estrella, y sobre ella unas letras proclamaban _'Nuqoud is a star'._ Salió al pasillo y procuró que el felpudo de su habitación privada estuviese estirado, y que la alfombra roja que decoraba los pasillos fuese lo más magnífica posible.

El jardín, justo en la entrada, estaba rodeado por columnas. En el balcón estaba Abu'l Nuqoud comprobando que todo el mundo hacía su trabajo. En las columnas del piso de arriba había arqueros hablando entre ellos.

- ¡Abdel! – gritó Nuqoud. Uno de los arqueros se separó de sus hombres y se acercó al Rey Mercader.

- ¿Sí, mi señor?

- Tenlo todo listo para… - le miró de arriba abajo. - ¿Qué haces disfrazado de palmera?

- Ya sabe, señor, camuflaje – respondió Abdel. – Había unas plantas por las columnas y hemos decido aprovecharlas, señor. Pero faltaba una y hemos tenido que disfrazar a Haqq de escultura griega. El problema es el arco, no conseguimos que se parezca a un disco.

Abu'l Nuqoud buscó con la mirada al joven Haqq. El arquero estaba tras una columna tratando de mantener la misma postura del Discóbolo sin mucho éxito y a la vez tratando de disparar flechas con una sola mano.

- Como quiera, Abdel. Recuerde dar la orden solo una vez yo haya terminado el discurso. Ahora, me iré a preparar. Ya sabe… - el arquero asintió y regresó hacia sus hombres para ayudar a Haqq con el maquillaje. Nuqoud se alejó de ellos unos pasos mientras por lo bajo susurraba. - _Tres tristes tigres comen trigo en un trigar…no. El cielo entá enladrillado, quién lo desenladrillará…_

El mediodía pasó volando. Haqq se había caído al piso de abajo varias veces tratando de acertar con una flecha a la fuente, a modo de práctica. Sin embargo ya se encontraba bien. La escayola de la mano izquierda no le dejaba lanzar muy bien las flechas y una pierna no parecía en el mejor de los estados, pero según Abdel ya se le pasaría.

Las gentes de Damasco estaban congregándose ya en el patio. Bebiendo vino y disfrutando de la comida. Abu'l Nuqoud se acercó al jefe de los arqueros y le dio la señal de que todos estuviesen en sus puestos para cuándo acabase el discurso. El arquero asintió y dio órdenes en voz baja a sus hombres, antes de acercarse a ayudar a Haqq con las muletas.

- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! – exclamó Abu'l Nuqoud acercándose al balcón. - ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme esta tarde! Por favor, comer, beber y disfrutad todos los placeres que os ofrezco. Tomaos vuestro tiempo, los arqueros no se moverán del sit…¡Esperaré, quiero decir!

Uno de los ciudadanos asintió y cogió una copa de vino de manos del mayordomo. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y probó el vino.

- ¡_Blargh_, esto está caliente! - dijo alejando la copa.

- No seas aguafiestas, no te he invitado a venir hasta aquí para que te quejes – respondió el hombre que estaba a su derecha. Cerca de ellos había otro hombre, vestido con una túnica blanca y capucha. - ¿Lo conoces?

El ciudadano negó con la cabeza, mientras Abu'l Nuqoud daba vueltas por el balcón.

- ¿Todo es de vuestro agrado? – preguntó.

La gente gritó 'sí'. Abu'l sonrió mientras maquinaba su muy-maléfico-plan. El encapuchado seguía cerca de la fuente, observándole, sin embargo no se dio cuenta. El ciudadano dio un codazo a su compañero, casi haciéndole tirar el vino.

- Bien, bien. Me alegra veros tan felices. Estos días oscuros, amigos míos, debemos disfrutar todo lo que podamos… ¿sí, caballero de al lado de la fuente que ha levantado la mano?

De entre el gentío se escuchó a un hombre altamente convencido de que lo que el Rey Mercader decía no era cierto.

- ¡No son oscuros, hace sol!

- ¿Quién es el chico, Ahmed? No me suena haberlo visto por aquí – preguntó el ciudadano de antes señalando al hombre que acababa de hablar con la cabeza. Abu'l Nuqoud gruñó.

- No voy a responder a esa pregunta, Jamed el Alfarero. Los temas de la guerra nos consumen. Las bravas luchas de Saladino por lo que cree, y vosotros siempre ahí para apoyarle – continuó Abu'l. - Es vuestra generosidad lo que hace que la campaña continúe. Por eso, propongo algo hoy. A vosotros, queridos amigos. A vosotros que habéis traído lo que somos hoy … ¡Me tomáis por tonto! ¿Creéis que no he escuchado lo que decís a mis espaldas? Nunca podré olvidarlo…

Hizo una pausa cuándo escuchó a uno de los arqueros gritar mientras se caía hacia el patio agitando los brazos. Haqq se estampó contra el suelo y varios arqueros más bajaron con pasos coordinados y le recogieron.

- Pero no es por eso por lo que os he llamado esta noche… no. Quiero hablar más acerca de esta guerra, y vuestra parte en ella. ¡Pero por favor! ¡Ni si quiera sabéis por qué luchamos!

Jamed el Alfarero volvió a alzar la mano entre la gente, sin embargo Abu'l Nuqoud continuó con su discurso.

- ¡La Liberación de Tierra Santa, diréis!

- _Jejeje _– rió Jamed el Alfarero bajando la mano con timidez.

- ¡No, estas mentiras os las contáis vosotros mismos! – Abu'l Nuqoud se rió. - Todo este sufrimiento nace del miedo y el odio. ¡Os molesta que sean diferentes, como os molestas que _yo_ sea diferente! - hizo un gesto hacia uno de los arqueros. - Mi vino, Alim…gracias – bebió un trago y posó con delicadez la copa sobre el balaustre. - ¡Compasión, misericordia, tolerancia! ¡Esas palabras no significan nada para ninguno de vosotros! ¡Por eso digo: _Basta_! ¡Me he unido a una causa! ¡Una que nos dará un nuevo mundo! En el que la gente podrá vivir en paz… pero ninguno de vosotros estará vivo para verlo.

La gente comenzó a moverse y a hablar nerviosamente unos con los otros. Algunas personas abandonaron rápidamente el patio, y uno de los hombres que estaba apoyado en la fuente cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡El vino está envenenado! – gritó.

- Tienes razón, sabía raro – dijo el otro hombre de la fuente examinando la bebida. -Nunca te fíes de la comida de un rico, como siempre digo. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel que nos invitó a cenar? Creo que cocinaban perro crudo, o algo.

Abu'l Nuqoud hizo una seña a Abdel, el jefe de arqueros.

- ¡Matad a todo aquel que intente escapar! – gritó.

Los arqueros se ajustaron las hojas de palmera en el casco y tensaron los arcos. Comenzaron a disparar a todas partes, sin ningún objetivo en especial. El hombre de la túnica blanca subió a la fuente y saltó al balcón desde allí. Abu'l Nuqoud se dio cuenta de quién era y echó a correr velozmente por los pasillos. Altair le siguió tras las columnas, cuándo de repente notó que algo le había golpeado en la cabeza. Se giró y vio a un hombre con el rostro pintado de gris, una escayola y un arco doblado de forma extraña para tratar de aparentar un disco.

Haqq se estampó contra el suelo. De nuevo.


	7. Acre, Guillermo de Montferrat

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Acre, Guillermo de Montferrat**

* * *

-…tres mil almas, Guillermo – continuó Ricardo Corazón de León saliendo de la fortaleza a caballo mientras hablaba con un hombre con cara de estar muy enfadado _siempre_. - Me dijeron que serían retenidos como prisioneros, para intercambiarlos por la liberación de nuestros hombres.

- Los sarracenos no cumplieron con su parte del trato – respondió Guillermo de Montferrat, regente de Acre - Usted sabe que es cierto. Le hice un favor, majestad.

-¡Oh, sí! De hecho fue un gran favor. Ahora nuestros enemigos será mucho más fuertes en sus convicciones. ¡Por lo que la lucha será más dura! – exclamó Ricardo.

Guillermo asintió con convencimiento.

- Conozco bien a nuestro enemigo, majestad. No están furiosos, sino cagaditos de miedo.

Ricardo suspiró y espoleó al caballo, dando vueltas alrededor del regente, el cual estaba empezando a marearse.

- Dime, ¿cómo es que conoces las intenciones de nuestros enemigos tan bien? Tú, que olvidas el campo de batalla para jugar a los políticos…

- ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! – gritó el regente. - ¡Y ni siquiera me han dado un _gomet_ por ello! ¡Yo, aquí, siendo un regente bueno y amable y así me lo agradecen! – señaló una de las ventanas del castillo. - ¿He lanzado a la mascota real por la ventana? ¡No! ¿He lanzado a la cocinera real por la ventana? ¡No! ¿He…?

- Usted juró defender la obra de Dios, Guillermo. Pero eso no es lo que veo aquí... No, veo a un hombre _pisoteado_ - dijo Ricardo. - Y con cierta obsesión con lanzar cosas por las ventanas... – añadió.

-Sus palabras son crueles, mi señor. Esperaba haberme ganado su confianza por ahora...

- ¡Usted es el _regente_ de Acre, Guillermo! ¡Gobierna en mi lugar! ¿Qué más confianza quiere? ¿Qué compartamos la maquinilla de afeitar? ¿Tal vez le gustaría _mi corona?_

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! - replicó Guillermo.

Ricardo Corazón de León se detuvo, y miró el cielo (todo el mundo lo hace en los relatos épicos), por la posición del sol (en los relatos épicos todo el mundo sabe leer la posición del sol) podía decir que llevaba dos horas y cinco minutos hablando…_discutiendo_ con aquel hombre. No iba a llegar a su destino como siguiesen por ese camino.

- Por mucho que me gustaría perder el tiempo discutiendo con usted, Guillermo, tengo una guerra que ganar. Vamos a tener que continuar en otro momento.

- No le retraso más…_señor _– dijo Guillermo diciendo señor como quien dice cucaracha. El rey desapareció por la amplia calle seguido por sus hombres. El regente miró a un soldado con la mala suerte de estar a su derecha en aquel preciso instante - Me temo que no habrá lugar para los hombres como él en el _nuevo mundo._ Dí que quiero hablar con las tropas. ¡Debemos asegurarnos de que todo el mundo está haciendo su parte, cualquier negligencia será castigada severamente! No estoy de humor para _bromitas._

Entró a la fortaleza seguido por varios de sus hombres. Ahora venía la situación más odiada por todo soldado suyo: soportarle. Diez minutos de cháchara sin pausa en la que decía lo mucho que les odiaba, lo vagos que eran y lo que odiaba a… a todo el mundo, en general. Para que no odiase a alguien tenían que alinearse los planetas. Un soldado puso los ojos en blanco mientras Guillermo decía algo de holgazanes impertinentes, cuando de repente un hombre vestido de blanco descendió del techo dando saltitos. El soldado le dio un codazo a su compañero de al lado y le dijo algo en voz baja.

- ¿Qué hace un erudito haciendo parkour, Albert? – preguntó. El otro soldado se encogió de hombros mientras Altair bajaba al suelo y se acercaba a la espalda del regente.

- Debe ser una nueva forma de hacer que el conocimiento llegue de forma más... hm, _fluida._

El asesino atravesó a Guillermo por la espalda con una daga y el regente cayó al suelo. El soldado se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

- Debe ser una especie de simulacro de incendios para difundir la...hm, _cultura incendiaria_ – dijo.


	8. Jerusalén, Majd Addin

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Jerusalén, Majd-Addin**

* * *

Jerusalén. La ciudad santa. Actualmente capital de Israel y con setecientos sesenta y tres mil ocho cientos habitantes en un área de ciento veinticinco kilómetros cuadrados… o al menos si incluimos Jerusalén Este. Víctima de una pausa en esta narración y utilizada de introducción ahora mismo al decir datos irrelevantes para esta historia.

Centrándonos en un pequeño punto de la ciudad: un jardín con muchas fuentes y bancos, al lado de otro jardín con más fuentes y bancos y a su vez al lado de un monumento turístico aleatorio. Un hombre con una armadura observó el cielo de Jerusalén e hizo un par de tachones en una hoja de papel que llevaba en la mano. Risa diabólica tirando a maníaca. Tachón. Susurrar por lo bajo.

— Solo me queda una persona más a quién entrevistar acerca del movimiento _'New World Templar Domination Unknown Plan 1.0'_ — masculló por lo bajo realizando más tachones en la hoja de papel.

Levantó la cabeza y miró el panorama: ancianos, mujer con tinaja en la cabeza, ancianos… y gruñó por lo bajo sin que nadie se percatase de ello.

— ¿Pero a quién…? ¡Eh, usted! ¿Cuál es su nombre? — gritó de repente acercándose velozmente a un hombre sentado en un banco lanzando pan a las palomas. El hombre alzó la mirada hacia él con expresión de pocos amigos y lanzó el pan hacia la fuente con ira.

— Mira, tío, si no lo sabes lo lees – dijo Majd-Addin, regente de Jerusalén, cruzando los brazos – que acaba de poner mi nombre ahí, antes del guión, antes de la _conversation_, ¿lo pillas? Justo después del 'si no lo sabes lo lees'.

— No me obligues a pintar ese turbante tuyo de verde fosforito – respondió el entrevistador señalando el turbante blanco de Majd-Addin con la pluma. El regente se dio por aludido y bajó la vista con timidez.

_— Vale…_

El hombre de la armadura se sentó al lado de Majd-Addin en el banco y carraspeó. Se alisó la capa y sacó brillo a una placa en su armadura en la que ponía 'Phillipe, Gran Entrevistador del Temple'. Respiró hondo y tragó aire antes de decir de carrerilla:

— ¿Nombre, edad, profesión, misión, estado civil, fecha de nacimiento, fecha de muerte acordada y lugares frecuentados por horda de seguidores en caso de tener una?

La cara Majd-Addin se transformó en una mueca de disgusto que decía por si sola 'no me vaciles, chato'. Se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de decidirse a hablar con el entrevistador del Temple.

— Mira chaval, a mí me hablas despacito y con salero que si no no me entero. ¡Que ya está bien!

— Memoria a corto plazo dañada – susurró Phillipe el Gran Entrevistador haciendo otro tachón en la hoja de papel. — ¿Su nombre, ciudadano belicoso?

— ¡Le he dicho que lea mi nombre _pos-conversation_! – gritó Majd-Addin. — Lo pone ahí delante, justo detrás del _gritó_. Después del guión que va después de la exclamación.

Phillipe el Gran Entrevistador de la Orden del Temple estaba empezando a cansarse.

— Creo recordar tener también rosa fosforescente… — dijo por lo bajo con tono pensativo.

Majd-Addin volvió a bajar la vista con timidez al suelo y golpeó una piedrecita con el zapato con gesto reflexivo.

— Mi nombre es Majd-Addin, y no, no se pronuncia _Malladín_ como hacen ciertos colaboradores que no me atrevo a nombrar – dijo finalmente el regente, y por su tono, realmente enfadado con los colaboradores que no se atreve a nombrar. El Gran Entrevistador escribe algo en la libreta.

"_Malladín_, entonces. ¿Edad? Mm…le hecho unos cuarenta y tantos" pensó Phillipe para si.

— ¿Profesión? – preguntó.

— Regente de Jerusalén y ejecutador público de infieles, esclavos, asesinos, mendigos, prostitutas y canguros – el templario tachó algo a toda velocidad antes de dirigirle una mirada dubitativa.

— ¿Canguros? – cuestionó. Majd-Addin cruzó los brazos y puso cara de estar muy enfadado.

— Esos cabrones siempre se nos cuelan en los almacenes de alfalfa.

Tachar algo. Tachar algo. Señalar la opción canguros. Tachar algo. Tachar algo. Señalar la opción b) del cuadradito con tonos verdecitos y tachar algo. Phillipe el Entrevistador dirigió la vista una vez más al regente de Jerusalén: sentado refunfuñando por lo bajo y pensando en acuchillar gente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Con su túnica azul con motivos extraños que le recordaba a aquel pijama azul suyo con dibujos de ositos que le regalaron aquella lejana navidad de 1176.

— ¿Misión, estado civil, fecha de nacimiento y fecha de muerte acordada? – preguntó de nuevo de carrerilla.

— Dominar el mundo, mil ciento cuarenta y cinco, mil ciento noventa y uno y… ¿Estado civil dice? Ah, mi mujer me dejó. Era una mujer muy agradable – dijo Majd-Addin con un hilillo de voz mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que le resbalaba por la cara. — Pelos en la nariz y barba, _sí_, pero cocinaba muy bien. La experiencia de su comida permanecía en los invitados cosa de un año… — e hizo una pausa breve en la que pestañeó con expresión reflexiva. — Un año hospitalizados, me refiero.

— Bien, entonces comencemos con la entrevista versión A para divorciados traumados asesinos – afirmó Phillipe el Gran Entrevistador pasando hojas y sacando de un archivador la entrevista con gesto trinfante. — ¿Malladín, por casualidad ha escuchado usted hablar acerca del _"New World Templar Domination Unknown Plan 1.0"_?

Pero Majd-Addin seguía mirando al frente con aquella repentina expresión de melancolía divorciada y traumada.

— …y era bizca, y no se depilaba las axilas, y el zumo que preparaba por las mañanas tenía un deje al arroz podrido que había cocinado la semana pasada. Y en el estofado... en el estofado colocaba ramitas de laurel y…

— ¿Ha escuchado usted hablar acerca del _"New World Templar Domination Unknown Plan 1.0"_? – repitió Phillipe de nuevo con voz estresada.

Sin embargo, para su horror, Majd-Addin empezó a llorar dramáticamente y se secó las lágrimas con la amplia manga del pijama—túnica.

— ¿Tiene usted un pañuelo? Gracias – dijo Majd-Addin cogiendo el pañuelo que el entrevistador le ofreció con expresión de fastidio. — Tuvimos una hija y un hijo. Se las llevó con ella. Se llevó mi escultura del hacha decapitadora de mendigos, ¿sabe? Y luego dicen que la posición de la mujer en este mundo…

— Es precisamente eso, amigo – reflexionó Phillipe. — Precisamente lo que dudo es que fuese una mujer.

Pero Majd-Addin no le escuchaba, solo miraba al frente, se deprimía y se sonaba los mocos emitiendo un molesto y estruendoso ruido mientras balbuceaba frases amorosas por lo bajo. O al menos las balbuceaba cuando no estaba sonándose los mocos. O a lo mejor lo hacía todo a la vez. O a lo mejor… bueno, a quién le importa.

— ¡Se llamaba Maysoon y tenía unos ojos color dorador preciosos! – exclamó el regente hundiéndose de nuevo en el pañuelo con la cruz templaria. — Oh, aún recuerdo ese familiar aroma a trabajo en el campo, y como entraba en casa después de un duro día bajo el sol y lanzaba la cena sobre la mesa. "¡Hoy cenamos jabalí, Majd! ¡Lo cocinaré con perejil aunque no te guste, por algo lo he capturado con mis propias manos! ¡Grr!" gritaba ella con su voz de bárbaro.

Phillile carraspeó.

— ¿Apoya usted el plan de los templarios de dominar el mundo que no conoce ya que es un plan desconocido?

— Él se llamaba Bishr y ella Ameerah. Tenían los ojos dorados de su madre. Bishr se parecía a mí, pese a todo. Esa iniciativa, ese ansia de poder, ese espíritu que reflejaba la esencia de Majd-Addin padre… pero ah, Maysoon. Mataría por verla de nuevo.

— Verlo – rectificó Phillipe.

— ¿Qué? – exclamó Majd-Addin.

Tachar algo. Tachar algo. Comenzar a hacer una caricatura hasta que el traumado deje de contar su vida. Tachar algo. Tachar algo.

— Nada, usted continúe, al menos la comunidad de videntes de la esquina del barrio me pagará algo por contarles su vida – susurró el templario por lo bajo con voz molesta. Majd-Addin se quitó el turbante de la cabeza y se limpió la frente.

— Pensamientos abrumadores regresan a mi mente cuando recuerdo su mirada. ¿Te he contado que ella fue mi primer beso? Ella, yo, las olas de la playa de… — hizo una pausa y asintió con la cabeza. — Bueno, quizás no había ninguna playa. Ella, yo, el muro de las lamentaciones... Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Ella me dijo: _"Majd-Addin, te quiero besar y así de paso te disloco el esternocleidomastoideo"_ entonces me agarró del cuello y escuché un crujido. Después solo pude sentir sus húmedos labios sobre los míos y mi…

— Sí, sí, tu corazón latía apresuradamente y todo eso – colaboró Phillipe poniendo los ojos en blanco. Majd-Addin volvió a sonarse los mocos con expresión triunfante.

— ¡Sí, eso es justo lo que quería decir! –exclamó Majd-Addin respirando hondo y mirando a la cara del entrevistador, ya despejado .— Por cierto, ¿querías algo?

— Por ahora me sirve con no vomitar. Buenas tardes.

Phillipe el Gran Entrevistador de la Orden del Temple decidió que quizás la mujer de las tinajas de aquel banco cercano podría resultar interesante de entrevistar. Se acercó a ella apresuradamente dejando a Majd-Addin con gesto dubitativo observando como se alejaba.

— ¿Qué le habré dicho…?


	9. Acre, Sibrand

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Acre, Sibrand**

**

* * *

  
**

La Dama de las Hortensias echó las cartas sobre la mesa dadas la vuelta mientras su cliente las observaba temblando de horror. La Dama de las Hortensias de dedicaba a cartas, tauromaquia y bola de cristal. Una moneda por conjuro para sanar hemorroides y cinco por llevar la suerte a casa en un colgante de patata de la suerte. A la gente le encantaba todo eso. Una vez comprobó que el cliente estaba lo más nervioso posible, comenzó a girar las cartas lentamente sobre la mesa.

- Giramos la carta y aparece... el Tonto. – Dijo con voz solemne.- Destapamos la carta dos y aparece...la Estrella. La cuarta carta nos muestra...el Ahorcado. Y la cuarta y última...la Casa de Dios.

El hombre que tenía delante arqueó una ceja rubia con escepticismo.

- _¿Y bien?_

- ¿Cómo qué "y bien"? – preguntó la Dama de las Hortensias cogiendo las cartas rápidamente y guardándolas en el sobre. - Serás un tonto que mira a las estrellas mientras es ahorcado y que luego se irá al cielo, porque estará muerto.

En el caballero teutón de la armadura gris que tenía en frente comenzaron a actuar diversos tics nerviosos y se levantó de la silla con actitud amenazadora.

- ¿Estás intentando _matarme?_

La Dama de las Hortensias le observó con expresión interrogativa, mientras trataba de ordenar las ideas en su mente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó.

Sibrand, líder de los Caballeros Teutones, sonrío con malignidad. Y se río. Tenía una risa maníaca, muy maníaca. Y le brillaban los ojos.

- _¡Aaah!_ ¡Conque no sabes nada, eh! – rió de nuevo - ¡No soy tan tonto cómo William o Garnier! ¡Yo sé cuidar de mí mismo! – exclamó mientras cogía el taburete y lo alzaba - ¿Ves? ¡Ves! ¡Derrumbaré la puerta con este taburete y huiré de este lugar de...de...maltratadores de teutones!

La Dama de las Hortensias miró a todas partes, tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a los hechos. Había llegado un hombre rubio, asesino y maníaco y le había dicho que le leyera las cartas. Bien. Muy bien. No entendía nada.

- Pero la puerta ya está abierta... – dijo ella con voz lenta y tranquila.

- ¡Tiraré la puerta con la banqueta! – exclamó Sibrand señalando la puerta con el taburete. - ¡La derrumbaré con la punta afilada de la esquina! – risa maníaca de nuevo - ¿Creías que podías acabar con la vida de Sibrand? ¡No! ¡Porque tengo una banqueta y...!

- ¿Qué está haciendo usted, Meister Sibrand? – preguntó un caballero teutón que apareció de repente a sus espaldas. Sibrand le respondió altamente convencido, mostrándole el taburete.

- ¡Voy a abrir la puerta para escapar, eso es justamente lo que haré! ¿Y tú cómo has entrado? ¿También te han raptado para intentar matarte?

El caballero teutón abrió la boca varias veces tratando de responder, sin embargo no salió ningún sonido de sus labios. Finalmente parpadeó un par de veces.

- He entrado por la puerta… - dijo lentamente.

Sibrand examinó la puerta y se acercó a ella. La miró un par de veces con ojo crítico y finalmente se giró hacia la Dama de las Hortensias y hacia al caballero teutón que no dejaba de mirarle con cara rara.

-¡Es completamente lógico, acabo de abrirla yo! - explicó Sibrand señalando la puerta con la mano derecha.

- Disculpe mi ignorancia, Meister Sibrand, pero estoy en duda... ¿cómo ha abierto usted la puerta? – preguntó el teutón sonriendo tratando de devolver una chispa de sentido común a la mente de su jefe.

- ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? ¿Es qué quieres reunir información privada mía para_ matarme_? – gritó Sibrand.

Y todo Acre lo oyó. El caballero teutón se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiéndose altamente herido en sus principios morales y todo eso.

- ¡Dios me libre, Meister Sibrand!

- ¡Entonces vámonos, tengo que ir al puerto y no tengo tiempo para tus planes maléficos! – ordenó Sibrand mientras salía por la puerta. Se giró hacia la mujer que no dejaba de mirarle como si estuviese loco y susurró con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios. - ¡Le estoy vigilando! ¡Ya sé sus intenciones y créame, no soy tan fácil de sacar del tablero cómo parece! ¡Ay! – Sibrand se llevó una mano en la cabeza y abrió los ojos, miró hacia abajo y se agachó para recoger una manzana roja que acababa de golpearle en la cabeza y la examinó con desconfianza antes de dirigirse al teutón. -¿Qué es esto, Caballero Teutón que estoy vigilando con desconfianza?

- Es una manzana, Meister Sibrand.

- ¡No, no y no! ¡No es una manzana! ¡Es artillería pesada! ¡Ese civil intentaba matarme! – exclamó el líder de los teutones señalando algo en la lejanía. - ¡Inlcuso viste como un asesino!

El caballero teutón suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Esto no podía estar pasando, y cuando abriese los ojos descubriría que todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño con un alemán que gritaba mucho y que además estaba loco. Sí, un sueño. ¡Una pesadilla!

- Meister Sibrand, eso es un saco sobre un palo para que sus hombres practiquen esgrima... – masculló mientras abría los ojos y su vista enfocaba la cara interrogativa de su jefe.

-¡A mí me parece un asesino! ¡Incluso tiene una paloma en el hombro! ¡Los asesinos están rodeados de palomas!

- Es lógico, Meister Sibrand. Está relleno de alpiste – respondió el caballero observando el muñeco de prácticas.

Sibrand se quedó un segundo en silencio y trató de reordenar los acontecimientos pasados en su mente sin demasiado éxito. De repente se llevó las manos a la cabeza con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

- ¡Habéis rellenado a un pobre hombre de alpiste!

- No Meister Sibrand, es un muñeco de esgrima – explicó el teutón con tranquilidad.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Sibrand siendo víctima de sus nervios. - ¡Puede que para él fuese demasiado tarde! ¡Pero yo soy un hombre inteligente! ¡No me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente! ¡Nunca me llenaréis los intestinos de alpiste!

- Le repito, Meister Sibrand, es un _muñeco_ de esgrima.

Sibrand se paró en seco. Primero fue la manzana. Luego… ¿fue la paloma? Y el hombre de las palomas. Y el taburete. No, el taburete fue antes. Y el hombre era un muñeco de esgrima. Pero un hombre era un hombre y un muñeco de esgrima un muñeco de esgrima, ¿no? No podía ser las dos cosas a la vez, y no sería normal, ¿no?

- ¡Y los muñecos de esgrima no son de dios o qué! – vociferó el líder de nuevo. - ¡Puede ser de tela por fuera, pero dentro tiene un corazón de grano!

- Meister Sibrand, es un muñeco de esgrima, no tiene vida.

- ¡Entonces por qué me ha lanzado una manzana! – exclamó de nuevo el líder alemán mostrándole la manzana como si de una bomba de relojería se tratase. - ¡Qué sea un muñeco no significa que no deba morir!

- Pero hace un minuto le estaba usted defendiendo.

Sibrand se rió de nuevo. Esa risa maníaca, maléfica y sarcástica. La risa de Sibrand. No tienes muy claro si te está tomando el pelo o no. A lo mejor él quería ser moreno y no rubio. A lo mejor no pillaste el chiste del cacahuete que fue_ asalado_. A lo mejor se reía porque sí.

- ¡Ah, conque es eso! ¡Queréis que piense que estoy loco para matarme en momento oportuno! ¡No señor! – lanzó la manzana contra el suelo con rabia. - ¡Esperabais que yo mordiera la manzana! ¡Entonces yo moriría! ¡Pero no! ¡No caeré tan bajo!

- Pero Meister Sibrand...

- ¡...pero ustedes me habrían estudiado para que yo mordiera la manzana! ¡Por lo tanto ustedes esperarían que yo esperara que ustedes esperaban que yo mordiera la manzana para que no la mordiera y me distrajese y me lanzasen una flecha desde la lejanía! – seguía gritando Sibrand mientras el caballero le observaba sin pestañear. - ¡...pero yo esperaba la flecha y me he puesto detrás de tí, uno de mis verdugos! ¡Por lo tanto no lanzarán la flecha! ¡Por lo tanto yo morderé la manzana porque no está envenenada!

El caballero respiró hondo.

- Es usted mi ídolo.

-¡Pero como ellos esperaban que yo mordiese la manzana porque no está envenenada, eso querrá decir que lo estará, por lo tanto yo no la morderé! – sentenció Sibrand cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

La multitud se había congregado en torno a ellos sin que se diesen cuenta. Un hombre gritaba algo acerca de tinajas y una mujer le decía que se callara. Había trabajadores, esclavos, borrachos, esclavos borrachos y gente borracha en general. Y un erudito.

El líder de los Caballeros Teutones le miró discretamente y con desconfianza, arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y tú que miras? – dijo en voz alta fijando la mirada en él. El anciano se dio por aludido y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. - ¿Eres un asesino?

- Estaba haciendo lo mismo que el resto del mundo... – dijo con voz vacilante. - ¿Un asesino con prótesis dental, señor Sibrand?

-¡Los asesinos sois unos maestros del disfraz, pero no caeré tan bajo! – rió de nuevo Sibrand. - ¿Quieres que te arroje al agua?

El anciano pareció dudar mucho de lo amenazante que podía resultar aquello en aquella circunstancia. Tenía miles de medallas. Les sacaba brillo. Una vez capturó una trucha. En Acre. No sabía muy bien si había truchas en Acre. Tampoco sabía muy bien si era una trucha, pero el pescadero le dijo que lo era. Lo cierto era que él pensaba que era un salmón de río. Pero era un mar. Quizás hubiese ido a parar al mar…

- _Guten Morguen_, asesino. – Saludó Sibrand rompiendo aquella cadena de pensamientos sin sentido.

- Pero...pero fui campeón en el club de Acre de natación, no tiene mucho sentido.

- ¡Me dices eso para que yo crea que es verdad y no te arroje al agua, pero si me hubieses observado bien, te habrías dado cuenta de que soy más inteligente de lo que parezco! ¡Así que si te arrojo al agua tú no habrás esperado eso y no sabrás nadar, a menos que tú esperases que yo te arrojara al agua porque yo esperara que te ahogases pero no te ahogas porque tú esperabas no ahogarte!

Si aquí se pudiesen incluir efectos especiales, de esos que aparecen en las películas. Un 'kaboom' o un 'crac', desde luego, ahora mismo la pantalla estaría siendo monopolizada por el sonido de un monótono 'cric,cric,cric'. Un erudito alzó la mano vieja y temblorosa entre la multitud del pueblo de Acre.

- Me he perdido en lo de que él habría esperado que usted esperara, Meister Sibrand.

- ¡No, no lo has echo! ¡Me dices eso para retrasarme! ¡Pero tú esperabas que yo reaccionase de esta forma por lo que úu esperabas que yo esperara que tú me haces perder el tiempo! ¡Pero soy más listo que tú! ¡Y yo espero que tú esperes que retrasarme era algo que yo esperaba pero tú no esperabas!

El anciano campeón de natación puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó contra el empedrado de Acre. Sibrand se rió y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Eso ya me lo esperaba de ti!


	10. Damasco, Jubair

_Kairi-Sparda: me alegro que te esté gustando y gracias por la review, porque ya estaba a punto de suicidarme si no recibía una (metafóricamente hablando xD) Mm... creo que sí haré una de los asesinos, aunque mi prioridad por ahora es la de los templarios. Diferentes idiomas, diferentes culturas... no sé, me apetecía hacer algo sobre ellos ;-)_

_.  
_

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Damasco, Jubair  
**

**

* * *

**

_Maestre:_

_Ya estamos cerca, y en menos que un corcel blanco recorre el reino con un perspicaz viajero a sus espaldas, toda la ciudad habrá sido purificada. Cada día, más iluminados se unen a la causa, como gallinas nuevas en el gallinero, que al cabo de unos días ya comparten el maíz con sus compañeras._

_Si Usted tiene más Órdenes le ruego que me escriba a la madraza de Al-Kallasah y recibiré gustosamente sus cartas, que han venido surcando los cielos en el pico de una real gaviota, una paloma mensajera o la mano de un hombre con sombrero de paja. Sospecho que el asesino, el ave blanca, el ángel de la muerte, el traedor de las Fatalidades, viene a por mi martirizada alma, al igual que ha hecho con los otros. No temo morir a sus manos, no temo abrazar el descanso que trae la muerte consigo, no temo rendirme al silencio del olvido porque sé que ahora que todos estamos, como dicen ellos "despachados, y queda usted y el hombre que vende alfombras, el plan surgirá como hemos previsto. Antes de que el águila blanca llegue, he de terminar mi tarea._

_Le seguiré informando de mis progresos._

_La paz sea con Vos._

_Jubair Al-Kahim._

El erudito se acarició la barba mientras releía su obra de arte por tercera vez, y pensaba que aquella metáfora de las gallinas había sido realmente acertada. Limpió la pluma de tinta y la dejó sobre el escritorio, antes de levantarse y coger el diccionario con el que había buscado 'fatalidades'. Acarició el lomo del volumen y sonrió, antes de lanzar el libro y que este fuese consumido por las llamas.

Uno de sus seguidores se acercaba a sus espaldas llevando a su lado a uno de los que querían unirse al erudito. _'Es un poco pirómano, pero te caerá bien' _le habían dicho al novato.

- Y ahora, joven Azzam, te presento a nuestro jefe, – dijo el que le acompañaba. – el señor Jubair Al-Kahim…

- Mucho gusto – saludó el novato moviendo la mano con entusiasmo. – He traído mi libro de matemáticas, para contribuir a la causa.

Jubair cogió el libro de matemáticas de las manos del muchacho y lo ojeó. Ecuaciones, divisiones, álgebra, si a dos galletas les sumas una da tres, raíces cuadradas… no le pareció que hubiese palabras ni mensajes que pudiesen transmitir conocimientos maléficos ni nada por el estilo. Y menos en el tema de las fracciones, en el cual te enseñaban a quitar tres trozos de una tarta dividida en cinco. Aun así lo cerró con un golpe y lo lanzó a la hoguera.

Por culpa de ella hacía un calor endemoniado. Como si no hubiera suficiente con el sol abrasador de cada día.

- Buena quema, ¿eh? – dijo el joven sonriendo. – Apuesto a que quemándolo se ha salvado un hombre de ser aplastado por un ciprés en el pueblo de al lado.

Jubair le miró fijamente, como si el nuevo estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Finalmente asintió, aunque más que nada porque no sabía que responder. El muchacho hizo un gesto de victoria para sí mismo y comenzó a tratar de arrojar a la hoguera el manual de bricolaje sin quemarse. Jubair le observaba conmocionado.

- Tiene futuro, ¿a que sí jefe? – dijo el hombre que le había acompañado.

- Yo no opino lo mismo – respondió Jubair el erudito mientras se acariciaba la barba. – No ha pasado las pruebas mínimas, ¿verdad?

- Bueno… la verdad que es que en aquella en la que había que esquivar la obra completa de Heródoto a la pata coja le salió un poco mal. – Reflexionó el discípulo de Jubair. – Aunque lo cierto es que el de quemar bibliotecas con los ojos cerrados se le da de vicio, y eso que probamos solo con una estantería.

El erudito frunció el ceño y gruñó cuándo el libro cayó al suelo, a unos metros de ellos. Llevaba escuchando esos ruidos desde hacía unas semanas. Y lo cierto es que aquel hombre de blanco, vestido como un sabio de los que rondaban la ciudad, que saltaba por los tejados recogiendo estandartes había sido bastante sospechoso. Se sentía vigilado últimamente.

- Escucha, discípulo: no habrás visto a ningún extraño seguirme por la espalda, ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que no – respondió el discípulo. – Aunque lo cierto es que hay una secta por aquí que me tiene intrigado. Incluso los relatos que me han contado me han metido el miedo en las venas… dicen que hasta visitan a la gente a las casas.

Jubair no puedo no sentirse interesado por el tema de la secta de la que hablaba su discípulo. Así que recogió uno de los libros del suelo, mientras se acariciaba la barba, y pasó la mano por el lomo con una mano.

- ¿Sabes algo más de ellos, Haidan? – preguntó el los eruditos tratando de aparentar desinteresado.

- No mucho más, señor Jubair – respondió de nuevo su discípulo. – Lo único que sé es el nombre que le da el pueblo a sus miembros. Me gustaría decírselo, pero… dicen que decir su nombre trae mala suerte, señor.

- Supersticiones, querido Haidan – dijo Jubair. – Dime como les llaman.

Haidan, su discípulo, parecía tener un nudo en la garganta. Al erudito le estaba asustando su conducta. ¿Qué más podría temer el pueblo, aparte del hambre y la pobreza que invadían las calles? Debía ser algo importante, si él reaccionaba así.

Finalmente, su discípulo pareció relajarse. Con los labios temblorosos, bajó la cabeza y el volumen de su voz.

- L-los llaman vendedores de enciclopedias, señor – dijo tartamudeando.

- ¿Y a qué se dedican para ser tan temidos? – cuestionó Jubair.

- V-venden enciclopedias – explicó el discípulo aterrorizado. – Por favor, no me obligue a decirle más. Si se les llama vienen a por uno, ¡está demostrado! No abra la puerta si pica alguien.

Pero no hizo falta abrir la puerta, porque un hombre de blanco, vestido diferente a aquel que recogía estandartes la semana pasada, entró a la sala desde un balcón. Jubair miró hacia arriba, y no sabría decir si lo vio por el miedo o la presbicia, pero el hombre de blanco llevaba una enciclopedia. Lo de la presbicia no lo tenía muy claro, algo había leído de ella, y pensó que sería muy interesante acceder a esa información.

Si no hubiese quemado el libro en que hablaban de ella, por supuesto.


	11. Reino, Orden del Temple

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Reino, Orden del Temple**

* * *

- Un poco a la derecha.

El templario empujó la pesada estatuilla del caballero templario a caballo hacia la izquierda. El que estaba supervisando que quedase completamente centrada suspiró, mientras que su compañero se apoyaba contra la estatua.

- ¿Así? – preguntó.

- No, a _tu otra derecha_ – corrigió el supervisor. El templario le miró con cara de no entender. - A ver, Gerard, ¿cuál es la manita con la que llevas el hacha…? _Esa. _Pues un poco hacia esa manita.

- ¿Qué tal va mi estatua? – Robert de Sablé cerró la revista _'Décapitations pour __seigneurs de la guerre' _número 12 y tuvo el privilegio de ver como su estatua cada vez estaba menos centrada. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras el templario seguía moviendo la estatua a la izquierda.

La escultura del caballero a caballo tenía grabado en su base _'de Sablé estuvo aquí'_ con letras muy grandes para que a todo el mundo le quedase bien claro. La manía de recordarle a todo el mundo su nombre venía de hacía unas semanas, desde la muerte de uno de sus hombres. Aunque estaba completamente seguro de que sus planes iban a tener más éxito que María con el machete amenazando al Mariscal del Temple, había una pequeño y molesto algo que le decía que no pasaba de los treinta y seis.

Frente a él, en mitad del camino a Jerusalén, el templario había puesto tan a la izquierda la estatuilla que poco más y acabaría derrumbando aquella palmera.

- Lo tenemos todo bajo control, Maestre – dijo el que supervisaba. - Un poco a la izquierda… A tu otra izquierda, Gerard. Ger… _A ver, Gerard_. Que nos entendamos. ¿Cuál es la manita de arrear a Clermont? Muy bien, _esa_. ¿Y con cual les sacas las mandíbulas de sitio? Muy bien, _con esa. _Ahora, mueve la estatua hacia _esa_ manita.

- _Ineptos _– gruñó por lo bajo el Maestre mientras se giraba hacia otro templario. - ¡Alexis, lleva la silla plegable y déjala bajo la sombra de aquella palmera, y luego prepárame un daiquiri de piña! Y procura que sea rápido.

- Soy Clermont, Gran Maestre.

- ¡Clermont, Clementina, Albaricoque….! ¿Qué diferencia hay? – se quejó el Maestre. – Ese daiquiri está tardando. Y como tarde más incluso esos asesinos de _merde _habrán acabado de inhalar incienso como unos posesos.

Clermont, Clementina u Albaricoque se fue andando mientras refunfuñaba, sin que el resto le oyese. Iba a buscar el mil veces maldito daiquiri. Su superior sonrió triunfalmente mientras abría la revista.

- Gerard – continuó el supervisor - cuando yo te digo que muevas la estatua a la derecha quiero decir que…ay dios. Gerard no… - se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba algo parecido a un _'splash'_. Abrió un ojo levemente. – Eeh, ¿alguien puede llamar a un fisioterapeuta? Compañero en apuros, eh… asístanle.

Llevaban de camino a aquel claro cosa de un par de lunas, lo suficiente para que todos estuviesen hartos de ser llamados 'Albaricoque'. El plan sería

- Señor… - comenzó el templario.

-Y un hacha de guerra, y un carcaj, y un gran danés; con sed de sangre a ser posible – dijo el Maestre al mercader que pasaba por allí. - También dígales que traigan un spray anti-asesinos, y un hacha de guerra. Y que incluyan pilas, ¡estoy harto de que no traigan las condenadas pilas! Y un hacha de guerra. ¿Sabe usted porqué no incluyen pilas? ¿Esperan que haga los efectos de sonido épicos con la garganta? ¡Y acuérdese del gran danés! – Se giró hacia el templario con total tranquilidad mientras el mercader escribía aturdido en la libreta de pedidos. - ¿Decías, Phillipe?

- Decía que el asesino está…

- ¡Olvídalo, no me importa! – interrumpió el Maestre. - ¿Has avisado a mis hombres de que nos vamos ya?

Armand Bouchart, un tipo que nadie tenía muy claro que rango tenía, estaba apoyado contra la palmera cerca del campamento. Nadie tenía muy claro que hacía, a dónde iba o como aparecía de repente allí. Bouchart en el Temple era una especie de inspiración para los cocineros a la hora de inventar gachas y un reto para los entrenadores. El hombre en medio de un campo de batalla daba la sensación de estar en una lucha entre la vida y la muerte y con cada estocada parecía estar al borde el infarto.

Hacía unas semanas le habían convocado para tratar asuntos. Asuntos que tenían que ver con transportar artefactos a Chipre. Mientras tenía lugar el funeral de Majd-Addin él y su pequeña horda de templarios sacarían el arca del Templo de Salomón y recolectarían otros artefactos de una de las fortalezas.

-Pues...

- Entonces avísales. ¿Dónde está mi caballo? – preguntó el Gran Maestre. - Adiós hombre que limpia los establos. Adiós Alberte de Bonapart. ¡Prepara mi caballo, Alexis! - se giró hacia la mujer vestida de caballero templario que estaba a sus espaldas. - ¿Maria, te he dicho ya que me llevo el mezclador?

La mujer templario arqueó una ceja con gesto dubitativo.

- ¿Por qué te llevas el mezclador? – preguntó lentamente. El Maestre se quedó pensativo por un momento.

- ¿Por qué me llevo el mezclador? – preguntó en voz alta e hizo una pausa breve. - ¡Antoine, ayúdame a deshacer la maleta! Vaya, Armand, estabas aquí. ¿Por qué rayos me llevo un mezcla...?

- Me temo que estoy desconcertado, maestre. – Dijo Armand Bouchart observando el mezclador. - ¿Va hacer zumos en la guerra? ¿Por qué lleva un mezclador?

- ¡Buena pregunta: no lo sé! – respondió el Maestre. – ¡María, acuérdate del machete! Los seguidores de Majd-Addin son muy raros, y la ciudad está llena de _alfombras_ – dijo con cara de indignación. – Alexandre, suerte con la estatua. María, nada de ponerme los cuernos con los asesinos. Armand… ¡por el amor de dios, aféitate!

Armand Bouchart se acarició la barba cariñosamente, y pensó: ¿qué tenía su barba de malo? Para su horror, el Maestre había subido al caballo y con un gesto señaló hacia Arsuf. Y Armand, que siempre está muy pensativo él, pensó: _'¿Qué narices hace ese hombre yendo a Arsuf?' _Y para su horror, porque siempre está muy horrorizado él, había una mujer en el Temple de verdad.

- Clermont – llamó al templario que había ido a buscar el daiquiri hacía un rato. - ¿Sabe el Maestre cuál es la norma tres del Temple, por casualidad?

- Por supuesto, señor, la instauró él de hecho – explicó Clermont convencido.

- ¿Y sabe acaso cuál es el castigo por incumplirla?

- ¡Por supuesto, señor! ¿Cómo no? – exclamó el caballero templario. – Si quiere puedo decirle a Gauthier que le haga una demostración práctica, él se encarga de esas cosas. – Armand Bouchart sonrió para sí, porque a veces está muy sonriente él. El caballero hizo bocina con las manos para que su compañero le oyese.- ¡Gauthier, el señor Bouchart quiere que le hagas una representación de 'patada en los cojones', sin prisa eh, cuando puedas!

Armand Bouchart le miró con terror, porque siempre está muy aterrorizado él. Aunque al menos podía demostrar su teoría, el Temple ya no era lo mismo.

- Señores, de repente me ha surgido una gran responsabilidad, de forma repentina. Repentinamente tengo que irme a… bueno, no puedo explicárselo, es muy repentino, ¿saben? – subió a su caballo y comenzó a cabalgar rumbo a Jerusalén.

Habría que dejar la norma tres para otro día.


	12. Jerusalén, María

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Jerusalén, María Thorpe  
**

**

* * *

  
**

María estaba tratando de que el traje le quedase bien. Tratar de aparentar un hombre era complicado, y más desde que no lleva tu talla. Por si fuera poco, el Maestre se había llevado la única capa blanca que no estaba lavando, y ella tenía que elegir entre la capa negra con una cruz roja y aquella que decía _'I'm so badass that I say Touché after every sentence'_. Mientras colgaba esta última se preguntó si aquel hombre no tenía capas normales.

Parecía que no.

Fuera del lugar en el que se habían asentado, los familiares lejanos y amigos de Majd-Addin estaban recordando cosas acerca de él. Como aquella peonza que le regalaron de pequeño - cuándo el mercado en Damasco estaba mal y tal – y cuando su padre le llevaba a pescar las tardes de marzo al riachuelo de las cercanías.

Pero no había tiempo de pensar, porque dentro de unos minutos era el funeral y aún tenía que tratar de aparentar un hombre. Pero la armadura le quedaba grande, así que iba a tardar bastante. Finalmente se decidió por una capa blanca que estaba para lavar, aunque un día más aguantaba.

- ¿Y os acordáis de cuándo iba por las tardes de mayo con el hijo de la señora Aza? Pues un día iba él con el hijo de la señora Aza y… - una señora fuera seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

María miró por la ventana el barrio de Jerusalén. La predicción del Maestre había sido ciertamente acertada, todo estaba lleno de alfombras, y encima estaban colgadas de la pared, colgadas del techo y colgadas del suelo. Aquellas alfombran desafiaban la gravedad y retaban a los principios de la moda con su estampado de rombos, y la pobre mujer estaba rodeada de ellas…

Tragó saliva y cerró el armario.

¿Cómo puede una mujer tratar de aparentar un hombre? Muy fácil. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio cuándo abrió la tapa de la colonia 'masculina' que utilizaba el Maestre. Y aquello se suponía que tenía que _atraer_ mujeres. Sí, atraer iba a atraer al servicio de sanidad, por dios.

Y aunque el servicio de sanidad no vino, sí que atrajo al asesino. Robert había tenido razón - probablemente de milagro – y allí estaba el hombre de las capas blancas, en medio del gentío. Sin dudarlo había mandado a sus hombres contra él, al mejor grupo de templarios, y él los había derrotado a todos, y los que no había derrotado se derrotaron a sí mismos. Más que nada porque uno se cayó a un carro de alfalfa, a otro le entró hambre y se fue a una panadería y otros dos estaban… hm, por decirlo suavemente se habían despeñado. Y quedaba ella frente al asesino, ella y el que se fue a la panadería, claro. Pero principalmente ella y el asesino, y él la había derrotado.

- Quiero ver tus ojos antes de morir – dijo el asesino antes de retirarle el casco. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una mujer. – Robert, tú…tú… ¡eres una mujer! – gritó llevándose las manos a la cabezas. – Si lo hubiese sabido antes…

- No, no soy Robert – replicó María apartándose de él. - Él necesitaba estar seguro de que tendría tiempo para huir. Sí, habéis destrozado nuestros planes. Primero el tesoro y luego nuestros hombres. El control de Tierra Santa se fue de nuestras manos… pero entonces vimos una oportunidad de recuperar lo que nos había sido roba… ¿eres tú el asesino que iba a venir por él?

- Puedes llamarme Abdel – dijo el asesino sonriente. María le miró con cara de asco y se alejó de él unos metros.

Altair, que estaba atrapado con aquel templario en la alfalfa, se quedó pensativo un segundo. Por el amor de dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba cazando templarios? El último recuerdo que tenía era ver a un informador agitando una bandera delante de sus narices, y eso había sido… bueno, eso pasaba todos los días. Espera, ¿qué demonios hacía el novato que le había empaquetado Malik hablando tan tranquilo con el objetivo?

- ¿El tesoro? ¿El jarrón de oro barato de la dinastía Chang? ¡Ah! – el asesino asintió. - El maestro aún lo tiene, y ya hemos derrotado a vuestro ejército antes – explicó. - ¿Sabes? Yo de esto he aprendido que…

- La amistad es muy importante y la globalización y todo eso – le interrumpió Altair poniéndose en medio. - No importa. Sea cual sea el plan de Robert ahora va a fracasar.

¡Ah! Pero no es sólo con los Templarios con los que te enfrentas ahora, asesino – dijo la mujer templario. - Robert está de camino a Arsuf. Sarracenos y cruzados unidos contra los_ asesinos._

Mientras ella seguía tratando de alejarse de el asesino novato lo más posible y Altair pronto tendría que hablar con ella a gritos. Abdel sonrió y juntó las manos a la altura del pecho.

- ¡Han creado una comunidad de amigos! ¿No es fantástico? ¡Desde hoy, los sarracenos pueden tomar el té y jugar al _cricket_ con los cruzados…! - dio un saltito y repentinamente hizo una pausa. – Mm…¿Ahora puedo preguntarme por qué ese tío ha mandado a su novia a un funeral lleno de homicidas?

Altair miró a María, que se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Unidos contra los asesinos? ¿Qué razón tienen para eso? No tienen motivos.

- Sí, tal vez. Pero ahora que les has dado uno. _Nueve_, de hecho. Has dejado atrás víctimas de ambos bando. Has hecho de los asesinos un enemigo en común y así garantizado la aniquilación de su orden. Bien hecho…

- No nueve, sino ocho – rectificó Altair agarrando a Abdel del hombro y echando a andar. - No voy a tomar tu vida. Eres libre de ir, pero no me sigas.

- No lo necesito. Ya demasiado tarde para ti.

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Y el asesino desapareció tras los tejados de Jerusalén, mientras María observaba sobre la azotea como Abdel se caía por una chimenea. Estuvo un rato así, mirando en dirección a los edificios de la ciudad, mirando las alfombras, hasta que notó a alguien tenderle un trozo de pan.

- _Tomammff…eftan muy baratof__mm_ – dijo el templario a su lado masticando uno de los bollos de pan.


	13. Arsuf, Robert de Sablé

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Arsuf, Robert de Sablé**

**

* * *

  
**

- ¡Antoine, que mi capa esté limpia para cuando llegue Ricardo! ¡Jean, ensilla mi caballo! ¡Phillipe, saca brillo a mis botas! – posó el pie sobre una de las rocas del campo dónde se habían asentado, a la espera de Ricardo Corazón de León. - Por cierto, ¿qué día es hoy?

El templario que estaba sacándole brillo a las botas se detuvo un segundo para pensar, finalmente, asintió para sí y continuó sacando brillo.

- Son las siete y tres minutos con cincuenta y tres segundos del siete de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno.

- Aún me quedan tres días para saber si la tarotista Armanda Boncard ha trucado la bola de nieve – imitó la voz de Armand con burla. - _'Robert, como sigas llamando a los asesinos inhaladores de incienso de merde van a acabar matándote antes de 1192'_ ¡Y mira por dónde, estoy vivo y todo va sobre ruedas! _¡Ja!_

- La otra bota, maestre.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí – posó el otro pie sobre la roca.- ¡Siempre supe que ese viejo al borde de la muerte y sus amigos los hombres de Cromañón estaban para encerrar! _'Diez minutos antes, un ratón de jardín agujereará tu capa' _firmado Frederick el Azul, cocinero de galletas de la suerte.

- Se llama Frederick el Rojo, Maestre – corrigió el templario.

- Sí, sí, lo que tú digas Clermont. ¿Quién rayos cree se va a creer eso? ¡Yo no, desde luego! ¡Adivinar el futuro son estupideces que se cuentan a los niños antes de que se vayan a dormir!

Uno de los templarios salió de su tienda de campaña observando la capa blanca que siempre usaba el Maestre, con una esquina totalmente agujereada. Carraspeó y se acercó al lugar dónde su jefe estaba parloteando acerca de lo indignado que se sentía porque Frederick el Pistacho decía que _blah ,blah, blah._

-Maestre, me temo que su capa está… hm, agujereada. El contable dice que debe haber sido un ratón de jardín, que por aquí hay muchos – el Maestre hizo rechinar los dientes sin ni siquiera girar la cara para mirarle. - Pero si quiere le puedo prestar la mía.

-Sí, sí, Antoine, lo que_ tú _digas **– **bufó. -Ahora aparecerá un avestruz carnívora y se comerá mis calcetines.

Justo entonces, la voz de uno de sus hombres sonó desde el interior de la tienda de campaña.

-¡Maestre, un avestruz se está comiendo sus calcetines! ¿Quiere que vaya por un palo o algo?

El templario se levantó y le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda, mientras el templario superior respiraba hondo varias veces.

- Debería escribir mis memorias, Antoine – dijo Robert de Sablé. – Eso quiere decir que deberías ir corriendo a por una libreta como si alguien te hubiese quemado el culo con una antorcha y sentarte ahí a escribirlas.

- Maestre, verá… justamente escribir sus memorias quiere decir que _usted_ debería escribir _sus_ memorias.

- ¡Sí, claro, Antoine! – el Maestre se rió de forma maníaca. - ¡Pero si _yo _escribiera _mis_ memorias, cuando les pusiese el sello de cera aparecería un caimán de un lago con un reloj en el esófago y me arrancaría la mano!

- Sinceramente, maestre, yo creo que…

El templario dejó la frase a medias para ir a buscar la libreta, mientras el Maestre sonreía orgulloso. Como en la tienda estaban tratando de sacar el avestruz, fue a buscar la libreta a la del contable, el cual, por cierto, solo sumaba facturas. Cuándo llegó agitó la pluma manchada de tinta.

- Touché, Antoine – el Maestre carraspeó antes de comenzar a dictar. - Mi nombre es Robert cuarto, o quinto, o tercero… cuarto. Procura no hacer tachones. ¡Tacha eso! – respiró hondo, mientras que Ricardo subía por la cuesta cerca de allí. - Nací en Francia y me casé dos veces. Mi mujer se murió. Luego tuve otra, que también se murió. Y un hijo, y también se murió. Y una hija, que creo que también se murió. Y otra hija que no se murió. Y un perro… también se murió. Pero da igual porque me voy a morir yo también. Espera, ¿ha sonado muy trágico, verdad? ¡Tacha eso!¡Déjalo en nací y que me voy a morir! Eso está mejor. Ahora pon que… ¡olvídalo, con eso sirve!

Ricardo detuvo al caballo cerca de ellos y le dijo a alguien que le diese una zanahoria (al caballo, no a él), le acarició el lomo con cariño (al caballo, no a la zanahoria) y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la cabeza. Finalmente se giró hacia el lugar dónde estaba el pobre e inocente redactor de las memorias, que más tarde serían añadidas a algún tomo de algún historiador que solo leería tachones.

- ¿Escribiendo sus memorias, maestre? - preguntó.

- Dos renglones, de hecho, majestad – respondió el templario mientras se levantaba del suelo y doblaba el papel con las memorias.

- Vaya, dos renglones. Nuevo récord – Ricardo miró al Maestre, que estaba a unos metros de ellos dándoles la espalda y andando en círculos de forma ligeramente maníaca. - Mm… ¿algún problema, maestre?

-_Forrtress, forrtres, forrtrres…¡condenada 'g'!_ – de Sablé se giró hacia el rey con una sonrisa.- ¡Ningún problema, milord, estoy listo para morirme por culpa de esos _asesinos de merde!_– se rió escandalosamente antes de señalar algún lugar entre los árboles. - ¡Mejor nos apartamos un poco a la derecha, elefante a las tres en punto! ¡Aunque sean las siete! ¡Ya sabe a qué me refiero!

Ricardo sonrió mientras trataba de ocultar la cara de pánico y desconcierto que luchaba por salir, y asintió con la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia el templario de su derecha.

- ¿Qué toma el maestre últimamente, caballero?

- Café, milord – respondió el templario.

- Lo noto un tanto… ¿nervioso?

- Nervioso es la palabra, milord.

Ricardo volvió a sonreír, no demasiado convencido, y se giró a dar órdenes. Fue entonces cuando un hombre de blanco se acercó a ellos. Los cruzados hicieron un círculo entorno al rey y al asesino que llegaba desde el norte, el este, el oeste o quién sabe dónde.

Y antes de que acabase el día, el último hombre de la lista había caído.

Para dejar paso a otro que apareció allí como si se hubiese desbloqueado de la pantalla de extras. En su fortaleza, Al Mualim, líder de los asesinos, estaba sacando brillo a la pieza del Edén. Al Mualim hacía tres cosas en total, y las hacía de forma cíclica: andar, gruñir y sacar brillo a la pieza del Edén como un poseso.

Sintió como en el jardín, harén o _pisci con minibar _entraba el asesino después de haber recorrido medio reino a pie después de que el caballo se perdiera cuándo paró a buscar un estandarte. Salió al balcón mientras sacaba brillo a la pieza del Edén y se asomó.

- Entonces el estudiante regresa…


	14. Chipre, Armand Bouchart

**'Extraño Plan de Dominación Mundial' **

**Chipre, Armand Bouchart**

**

* * *

  
**

Armand Bouchart, nuevo Gran Maestre del Temple, estaba muy enfadado. Tenía 40 años justos y la barba, sí, afeitada. Hablaba a gritos – nada a lo que sus hombres no estuviesen acostumbrados – solo que este no tenía problemas lingüísticos con las erres.

Desde la ventana de su fortaleza, cogió su arco, y disparó en dirección a su objetivo. Se pudo escuchar como si algo hubiese caído al agua. Observó con su telescopio en dirección a dónde había ido la flecha, y lo posó con gesto triunfal.

- Ha_ caído._

- ¡Oh, cielos almidonados! – gritó uno de los escuderos reunidos junto a él. - ¿Y nadie va a recogerle?

Armand le miró con reproche, a lo que el joven escudero bajó la cabeza y refunfuñó por lo bajo. El nuevo Maestre se lo tomaba todo _muy_ en serio, porque él era _muy_ serio, y le gustaba que todo fuese _muy_ serio. Recogió el carcaj y se dio a uno de sus hombres para que lo colocase.

- Clermont, ¿cuál es nuestro destino esta semana? ¿Debemos ir a acabar con esas bestias de Masyaf o ayudar al capitán pirata con las armas que transportamos a…? _Clermont._

- Discúlpeme señor, es que estoy acostumbrado a asentir a todo sin prestar atención – se disculpó el templario. - ¿Decía usted algo de un sándalo, no?

- ¿Decía que a dónde sugiere usted, especialista en mapas náuticos y estratega, que deberíamos dirigirnos para que nuestros planes…? Nunca escucha, ¿no?

El templario le miró asombrado, como si no supiera que estaba ahí. Armand gruñó y recogió sus armas y su capa para desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Reúne a mis hombres – ordenó mientras se iba caminando rápidamente. El templario le siguió dando saltitos nerviosos.

- ¿A Frederick el Rojo, Shahar el Púrpura, Shalim el Granate y Moloch el Fucsia, Maestre? – preguntó sacando una lista y apuntando cosas a toda velocidad.

Armand se paró en seco. Hubo una pausa breve.

- ¿Desde cuándo mis hombres tienen códigos de colores, caballero? – preguntó lentamente.

- Desde que Frederick impuso la moda, Maestre – explicó el templario mostrándole a su superior una lista con códigos de colores. - ¿Puedo ser yo Clermont el Naranja?

Armand Bouchart permaneció impasible.

- ¿Y Clermont el Verde Botella?

Armand Bouchart permaneció impasible. Clermont el Verde Botella pasó una mano de un lado a otro frente los ojos del Maestre. Finalmente frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo con tristeza.

- ¿Puedo ser Clermont el Celeste?

- ¡No!

- ¿Y Clermont el Aguamarina?

Armand Bouchart hizo contorsiones con los nudillos mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de las órbitas. Gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a por un esparadrapo húmedo, Maestre? - Armand gritó y se fue por el pasillo de la fortaleza dando pisotones.

Desde luego, ser el Gran Maestre era algo muy complicado.


End file.
